EL DIA QUE ME DI CUENTA QUE NO TE ODIABA
by pekelittrell
Summary: un Oneshot sobre Lily y James, ella lo odiaba con fuerza o eso creia ella...dejen RR


bien mi segundo FF un oneshot espero que les guste y me dejen algun RR diciendome si es bueno o malo es decri criticas por favor

es sobre mi otra pareja favorita Lily/James

obvio los personajes son de J.k. Rowling

EL DIA QUE ME DI CUENTA QUE NO TE ODIABA

Iba salir como todas las noches a mi ronda con Remus, pero el aun no baja así que estaba sentada en un sillón y oí a dos niñas de quinto año hablar

-si ahora siempre están juntos y siempre hablan en secreto

-pues harían bonita pareja

-pero Potter siempre había intentado salir con Evans

-pues si pero al parecer la que lo gano fue Jones

Es cierto ahora que lo pienso Mina pasa mucho tiempo con Potter

-listo nos vamos Lily –oí lo que me decía Remus y me pare pero seguía pensado eso que oí de esas niñas

-será que a Potter le gusta Mina

-perdón que dices –oh por dios lo dije en voz alta

-nada nada no dije nada –Remus me vio raro pero no se volvió a tocar el tema durante nuestra ronda

Donde se metió Mina no la encuentro por ningún lado, necesito mis apuntes pretendo estudiar todo el fin para el examen del lunes y después de media hora la encontré en la biblioteca

-por fin te encuentro necesito que me des mis apuntes de transformaciones los necesito

-Mina a este paso no voy a acabar no encuentro nada- ¿osea como? que alguien me explique que hace aquí Potter

-hola Lily ¿como estas? –dijo el tranquilamente, hace semanas que no me molesta con una cita y se comporta "normal" conmigo

-bien –fue lo único que pude articular

-acaso no encontraste el libro –dijo Mina

-no

-te dije que estaba hasta abajo del librero

-ahorita vuelvo, de nuevo voy a buscarlo -y desapareció de nuevo entre los libros sin mirarme

-que hace Potter aquí

-vino a la biblioteca a hacer tarea creo yo

-me refiero a que hace contigo, osea a que estas aquí con el, ahora siempre estas con el y cuando te necesito para "x" cosas el esta ahí, en las comidas siempre estas con el, ahora pasas mas tiempo con el que conmigo

-no es cierto Lily acaso estas celosa

-yo celosa para nada, me das mis apuntes por favor –se agacho a su mochila

Yo celosa por Potter por favor tengo cosas mejores en que ocupar mi tiempo que en pensar en mi amiga y Potter juntos además que puede gustarle de el

-no te enojes

-no estoy enojada

Salí de la biblioteca directa a mi habitación no vi a Mina hasta la hora de la comida

-hola Lily -No le puse atención y seguí comiendo

-estas enojada

-no simplemente no tengo que platicar

-al menos dime que hice para que te enojaras

-que no estoy enojada y si no te importa tengo cosas que hacer

Me levante del comedor no sabia a donde ir así que me dirigí hacia al lago donde me puse a leer; al poco rato llego Mina y se sentó a mi lado

-ya me puedes decir que hice para que te enojaras

-ya te dije… –pero no me dejo terminar

-es por James –a ya es James no Potter

-obvio que no a mi no me importa que tengas un noviazgo con Potter pero deberías saber que a el no le duran las novias, hemos visto como las cambia como si fueran sus calcetines

-jajajaja

-ahora de que te ríes

-yo y James jajajajaja

-por que no me lo dices y ya, te conozco desde hace 7 años como para que no tengas la confianza de contarme

-es que yo no ando con James

-si y yo me chupo el dedo por que no me contaste que te gustaba Potter –me estaba enojando por que "mi amiga se estaba riendo de mi"- no que te gustaba Remus

-jajaja –ella ya casi estaba doblada de risa

-al menos podrías haberme dicho que era James quien te gustaba y no Remus y ya no te rías –ahora si estaba enojada

-no lo –apenas podía hablar de la risa- puedo creer estas celosa por James

-CLARO QUE NO Y ESTOY HABLANDO ENSERIO MERLINA JONES –sabia que no le gustaba su nombre- Y NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA

-no la que no lo va cambiar eres tu, por que no aceptas que te encanta James

-POR QUE NO ME GUSTA

Me fui de ahí directa hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, totalmente molesta por que "mi amiga" no me dijera nada y además se riera de mi entre hecha una llama y ahí estaban los merodeadores en pleno

-que pasa Lily por que tienes esa cara de querer matar a alguien –me pregunto Remus

-dale las gracias a la novia de tu amigo –señale a James

-¿¿¿mi que???

Fue lo único que alcance a oír después de que seguí mi camino hacia mi habitación me acosté y no supe mas me quede dormida, el domingo me encerré en la biblioteca así que no vi a Mina, además seguro debe estar intercambiando baba con Potter, pero mas grande fue mi sorpresa cuando llegue a la sala común después de cenar y la vi sentada en las piernas de Remus besándolo

-que poca vergüenza tienes tu de verdad, y pensé que Potter iba a jugar contigo y eres tu la que juega con dos al mismo tiempo

-sigues enojada –fue lo único que dijo

-yo no estoy enojada pero no me gusta que juegues con Remus

-Lily te sientes bien –ahora fue el quien hablo

-vamos que no te das cuenta que esta jugando contigo y con Potter

-Mina y James jaja –el volteo a ver a Mina y ella se limita a sonreír y dijo

-esta celosa te lo dije

-QUE YO NO ESTOY CELOSA Y NO ME GUSTA QUE JUEGES CON REMUS

-no te preocupes Lily que yo se que no juega conmigo

-BUENO ENTONCES JUEGA CON POTTER

-no conmigo nadie juega

Eso me hizo brincar y vi a Potter sentado jugando ajedrez con Black, me sentí totalmente apenada y sin más me fui de ahí directa a mi habitación

No tenía ni 5 minutos cuando la puerta se abrió

-Lili podemos hablar

-NO

-pues vamos a hablar, aunque no quieras –se sentó en mi cama y yo me limite a sentarme

-antes que digas algo quiero que sepas que yo estoy con Remus desde ayer y todo te lo debo a ti

-a mi –dije sin entender

-si tonta le conté la platica de yo pensé que te gustaba Remus a James y el fue con el chisme, resulta que yo también le gusto y me pidió que fuera su novia hoy

-así que James te dejo para que estés con el que quieres

-quieres dejar de pensar que James y yo tenemos algo¿no lo has notado verdad? –dijo algo exasperada

-notar ¿Qué?

-que siempre que James tiene algo con una chica tu le encuentras peros y de pronto te cae mal

-eso no es cierto

-a no veamos –se quedo pensado- Amber Lockmart

-una descerebrada que solo le interesa la moda

-a la cual siempre le prestabas tus apuntes de historia de la magia antes de que saliera con James

-coincidencia –dije yo sin darle importancia

-ok Lincie Mctrain amiga tuya de Ravenclaw

-eso no es cierto solo es una niña consentida

-que salio con James –dijo ella como tratando de sentirse mas

-Rebeca Stringer ok era Slytherin podemos dar razón que la odiaras

-no se a donde quieres llegar Mina

-yo tu amiga tu mejor amiga, que de pronto se lleva bien con James y te enojas conmigo de la nada

-eso no es cierto me enoja por que Potter no es para ti, ni ninguna de las otras vamos es que es obvio que es un niño consentido que solo busca ser el centro de atención

-por que lo dices debes tener razones

-claro que las tengo odio esa forma de que se revuelve el cabello, o como golpea la mesa con los dedos al hacer un examen y como se chupa el labio inferior cuando sabe que lo cacharon en una de sus bromas, -vi cada uno de esos momentos en mi cabeza como es que yo se eso- su caminar de me siento el rey del mundo, la maldita manía de atrapar la Snitch tan solo con dos dedos, odio que sea el señor perfección sin tener que matarse estudiando, odio que se sienta galán tan solo por ser guapo, odio esa manía que tiene por los hot cakes,

-pues para no importarte sabes mucho de el –ni yo misma me había dado cuenta de eso hasta hoy pero seguí hablando

-odio esos ojos color avellana que me ven ahora con indiferencia, odio que ya no me invite a salir, y odio tenerlo todo el día en la cabeza –me quede callada de donde salio eso

-y no seria mas fácil si se lo dices

-si no te has dado cuenta ya no me invita ya no me molesta –esto me empieza a deprimir no me gusta sentir eso que estoy empezando a sentir- ya simplemente soy Lily

-bien es hora de que tu lo cazes ahora a el

-yo pero yo no se hacer eso, además si ya no me acosa es por que deje de importarle

-no lo creo en fin ya que no estas enojada conmigo me voy con mi novio

Me acosté en la cama e intente acomodar todo lo que acababa de descubrir hoy, yo Lili la que jure nunca fijarme en James Potter ahora estoy muerta por el mi mundo acaba de ponerse de cabeza

-AAHHHHHHH que hago -dije por ultimo antes de acostarme boca abajo

Ya pasaron dos semanas desde mi gran descubrimiento y ya no se que hacer, por primera vez en mis años en hogwarts no estoy tomando apuntes de historia, fue cuando Mina me mando una nota

**bueno si vas a seguir disimulando que no te gusta al menos no babees frente a el **

en cuanto termine de leerla le conteste

_yo no estoy babeando_ (NA lo que este en negritas será escrito por Mina y con cursiva por Lily)

**no solo lo vez como boba **

_deja de molestar estamos en clase_

**clase en la cual no pones atención, mañana hay salida a Hogsmeade invítalo**

_estas loca, no puedo hacer eso_

**claro que puedes si no lo haces tu lo hago yo**

_NO MINA NO SE TE OCURRA_

Demasiado tarde Mina ya había lanzado un papel a Potter

El leyó el papel y volteo a verme en seguida algo sorprendido justo en ese momento sonó el timbre de la clase y yo salí lo más rápido que pude para huir del ridículo, gracias a dios era la última clase del día así que me fui a mi dormitorio del cual no pretendía salir hasta el lunes

Al otro día en la mañana Mina se preparaba para salir y yo seguía en mi cama

-no piensas arreglarte

-no

-lo vas a dejar plantado

-uno no lo invite yo dos no pienso salir de aquí para verlo ni si quiera –dije escondiéndome debajo de mis sabanas

-Lily te creí más valiente

-pues no lo soy –dije aun debajo de las cobijas

-ok me voy cobarde –dijo dándome un almohazado yo saque la cabeza de mi escondite y la vi ya en la puerta

-algún recado para James

-dile que me trago la tierra

-muy graciosa

Mina salio y yo me quede en mi cama tome un libro iba a empezar a leerlo cuando oí la puerta abrirse

-que se te olvido –levante la vista y oh sorpresa no era Mina era Potter- AAAHHHH

Después de mi grito me pare como resorte y me metí al baño y desde adentro dije

-¿que haces aquí¿pensé que los hombres no podían subir?

-oh sorpresa yo si puedo –lo oí decir- y vine por que Mina me dijo que quieras verme

-mañana no amanece viva esa niña lo juro –lo oí reírse

-Lily tu me invitaste a Hogsmeade

-no fue Mina

-lo sabia era demasiado bueno para ser real

Me di un golpe en la frente yo y mi gran bocota en ese momento abrí un poco la puerta y vi como salía de la habitación

A medio día baje a comer esperaba no verlo seguro había ido a alcanzar a sus amigos pero no el estaba ahí en la sala común sentado leyendo un libro

-pensé que te había ido

-no mi cita me cancelo –dijo sonriendo

No se en que momento el salio de la sala común o como fue que de pronto le grite o que fuerza celestial me hizo hacerlo pero

-POTTER ME GUSTAS

Genial eso sonó demasiado fuerte el simplemente giro y me vio desconcertado

-¿¿perdón¿¿Yo te gusto¿¿desde cuando??

-desde el día que me di cuenta que no te odiaba

El sonrió y se acerco a mí

-no es una broma

En un loco impulso y como contestación lo jale de la túnica y lo bese me separe rápido el tenia los ojos cerrados en cuanto los abrió dijo

-bien si es una broma puedo vivir así

Sonreí después de eso mientras el pasaba sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y me volvía a besar

FIN

ææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææ

es todo por fis un RR donde me sigan si debo seguir escribiendo o mejor lo dejo por la paz


End file.
